<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Champion Chat™ by Pikapika2000</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903957">Champion Chat™</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika2000/pseuds/Pikapika2000'>Pikapika2000</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alder and Iris appear later, Annoying simps, Ash is literally a disney princess what the hell, Autistic Steven Stone, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Cynthia is tired, Everyone is thirsty for Cynthia, Texting, chatfic, i don't make the rules, originshipping, rating is teen and up because there will be some cursing so yeah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>934</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25903957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapika2000/pseuds/Pikapika2000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leon creates a group chat for the champions. Shenanigans ensue. Leon has NO REGRETS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>---//---<br/>I count Ash as a champion given the fact there's not a previously established champion in the league that you need to defeat and since Ash won the Alola League in the anime... Yeah.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mikuri | Wallace/Tsuwabuki Daigo | Steven Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>228</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cynthia is sick of simps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TO HELP WITH NAMES DURING THE NEXT CHAPTERS:<br/>Red - ... (Is any explanation needed?)<br/>Lance - Raihan’s #1 fan (Because of the whole “Raihan inspired Lance’s uniform” thing)<br/>Steven Stone - I LIKE STONES (Once again... Any explanation needed?)<br/>Wallace - H Y D R A T E (DRINK WATER EVERYONE)<br/>Cynthia - DontSimpForMe (You heard it, everyone. She’s sick of y’all, thirsty people)<br/>Alder - PlsDontHateMe (He’s sick of the Unova hate, y’all)<br/>Iris - DontHateMeAsWell (She’s sick of it as well)<br/>Diantha - DontSimpForMeAsWell (RIP Cynthia and Diantha, killed by thirsty people)<br/>Ash Ketchum - DisneyPrincess™ (Let’s face it. HE IS. Also he’s here because Gen 7 doesn’t really have a champion)<br/>Leon - GPS (DAILY REMINDER OF WHAT HE NEEDS)<br/>The nicknames will only start appearing on chapter 2 and onwards.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <b>Leon created “Champion Chat™”.</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Leon added Red, Lance, Steven and 6 others.</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><b>Leon: </b></strong>Welcome to the chat, champions ^w^</p>
<p><strong><b>Red: </b></strong>...</p>
<p><strong><b>Blue: </b></strong>GODDAMN IT RED NOT EVEN SPEAKING NORMALLY IN THE CHAT</p>
<p><strong><b>Red: </b></strong>... :)</p>
<p><strong><b>Blue: </b></strong>Well at least it’s not just “...”.</p>
<p><strong><b>Lance: </b></strong>Hey. Thanks for making it, Leon, even though I think Blue will just make it a place for memes.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <b>Blue: HEY</b>
  </strong>
</p>
<p><strong><b>Lance: </b></strong>The truth though.</p>
<p><strong><b>Steven Stone: </b></strong>Oh Leon! You caught me by surprise. ^^ I was just exploring a cave.</p>
<p><strong><b>Wallace: </b></strong>Let me guess... Searching for new gems for your collection?</p>
<p><strong><b>Steven Stone: </b></strong>OH YOU KNOW ME TOO WELL ;w;</p>
<p><strong><b>Wallace: </b></strong>Of course, love ;3</p>
<p><strong><b>Steven Stone: </b></strong>o/////o</p>
<p><strong><b>Cynthia: </b></strong>This chat is good and all, thanks Leon... But may I vent for a bit? Some stupid stuff happened.</p>
<p><strong><b>Leon: </b></strong>Sure, I guess.</p>
<p><strong><b>Cynthia: </b></strong>Thanks, Leon. I’m absolutely sick of getting comments in my social media forcing me to take pictures wearing a swimsuit. CAN’T BELIEVE PEOPLE ARE THIS THIRSTY.</p>
<p><strong><b>Diantha:</b></strong> Damn... I know how it feels. C’est très terrible.</p>
<p><strong><b>Cynthia: </b></strong>Sick of people talking about how they would simp for me....</p>
<p><strong><b>Wallace: </b></strong>Such thirsty perverts...</p>
<p><strong><b>Ash Ketchum: </b></strong>Hey, did I lose much? I’m travelling on a Lugia with someone I just befriended! His name is Goh.</p>
<p><strong><b>Blue: </b></strong>HOW-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Touché.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lot of valid points are made and no one can argue against them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OMG I apologise for the delay of chapter 2, the course I'm in had me drowning in schoolwork and I literally have NO time for anything :(<br/>Hopefully chapter 3 takes less time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alder - Oh we have a chat? Hey there, haha... Didn't read anything because I was busy with some champion stuff, you know...<br/>Cynthia - Erm... Hasn't Iris defeated you though? Like... You're not the champion anymore.<br/>Iris - Oh hey everyone! Yeah Cynthia... But he likes to pretend he's still a champion so he can tell he's really busy with champion stuff when IRL he's just hitting on girls.<br/>Alder - HEY!<br/>Steven - Hah, exposed.<br/>Ash - Oh HEY IRIS! Didn't know you were now a champion. <br/>Iris - Yeah, I am... Didn't you see the news?<br/>Ash - Uh... No.<br/>Iris - Such a kid... WAIT JUST NOW IT GOT REGISTERED IN MY MIND, ASH WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE WITH THE CHAMPIONS?<br/>Ash - I won in Alola. Didn't you see the news? ;)<br/>Iris - ...Touché.<br/>Blue - Iris died but with dignity at least<br/>Iris - ...Shut up Blue, you only appear in the games as a champion and even then it's just for a couple minutes.<br/>Blue - Look who's talking, you're only a champion in the sequels to the games and in the anime you're just unovan Misty.<br/>Iris - ...Touché.<br/>Alder - Is anyone at least going to defend me from Iris and her accusations?<br/>Diantha - Non. <br/>Alder - WHY???<br/>Cynthia - Because literally everyone here knows you only care about flirting.<br/>Alder - ...Lies and slander! I guess.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A mistake that actually was a happy mistake. Also 4th wall gets broken here and it needs a fix.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OH LOOK I'M STILL ALIVE!<br/>Also yeah I know nicknames didn't appear yet, they'll appear starting from chapter 5. Had something planned to have them starting to appear in chapter 2, but plans had to change because new ideas and such. And because I needed to make some sort of tie-in with Pokémon Masters as well as something to celebrate Sinnoh remakes.<br/>Quick summary: Leon gets lost, but things work out in the end. Also Ash breaks the 4th wall, for Cynthia's happiness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To make up for the long wait, 2 chapters today as chapter 4 will be posted shortly after.<br/>TO HELP WITH NAMES DURING THE NEXT CHAPTERS STARTING FROM CHAPTER 5:<br/>Red - ... (Is any explanation needed?)<br/>Lance - Raihan’s #1 fan (Because of the whole “Raihan inspired Lance’s uniform” thing)<br/>Steven Stone - I LIKE STONES (Once again... Any explanation needed?)<br/>Wallace - H Y D R A T E (DRINK WATER EVERYONE)<br/>Cynthia - DontSimpForMe (You heard it, everyone. She’s sick of y’all, thirsty people)<br/>Alder - PlsDontHateMe (He’s sick of the Unova hate, y’all)<br/>Iris - DontHateMeAsWell (She’s sick of it as well)<br/>Diantha - DontSimpForMeAsWell (RIP Cynthia and Diantha, killed by thirsty people)<br/>Ash Ketchum - DisneyPrincess™ (Let’s face it. HE IS. Also he’s here because Gen 7 doesn’t really have a champion)<br/>Leon - GPS (DAILY REMINDER OF WHAT HE NEEDS)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leon: Erm… Can someone call some sort of flying taxi for me? …I’m kind of lost.<br/>Steven: Let me guess. You wanted to go to Hammerlocke and ended up in Turffield?<br/>Leon: Well, erm… If it was Turffield I would recognize it. And this one seems more… Man-made?<br/>Wallace: WAIT WAIT WAIT<br/>Wallace: Tell me the first thing you’re seeing. <br/>Leon: Lots of sea?<br/>Wallace: Yeah. And is there nearby some sort of Pokémon Center-like building?<br/>Leon: Yeah.<br/>Leon: OH WAIT, I SEE MY BRO’S BEST FRIEND, GLORIA! AND MY FRIEND PIERS! WITH HIS SISTER!<br/>Steven: Dude… You’re in the same place as we are!<br/>Diantha: Well, things turned out well I guess. Bienvenue à Pasio!<br/>Leon: Wait, Pasio? The place y’all talked about a couple days ago?<br/>Iris: Such a kid, heh. Anyway, yeah, we went here for a vacation!<br/>Leon: Well, at least this ended up better than I thought, haha!<br/>Alder: By the way, where were you going to?<br/>Leon: Home…?<br/>Alder: You don’t know how to go home? Well, likely you were too far away so I won’t judge. Where were you before?<br/>Leon: Uhhh… Wedgehurst.<br/>Cynthia: THEY’RE LITERALLY SEPARATED BY ONE, ONE ROUTE!<br/>Leon: I’m not that good with directions, okay?<br/>Cynthia: …Not gonna continue this conversation.<br/>Ash: OH, DID YOU SEE THE NEWS EVERYONE? Mainly Cynthia?<br/>Cynthia: Oh?<br/>Ash: I was watching the trailer for the new Sinnoh remakes! And open world game!<br/>Cynthia: Haha, funny joke, I laughed.<br/>Ash: …What’s the joke?<br/>Cynthia: WAIT THAT WASN’T A JOKE?<br/>Cynthia: …<br/>Cynthia: Wait a minute, I’m just gonna do a victory dance, be right back tomorrow, see ya!<br/>Steven: …How can he break the 4th wall?<br/>Wallace: You're still surprised, love? He literally sends us a message while riding a Lugia, and you're still surprised at "common main character powers"?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. UNOVA CONFIRMED! …And Sinnoh, I guess.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In this chapter, Sinnoh remakes are the main discussion of the champion chat!<br/>From one side, the champions that defend the chibi style.<br/>From the other... Alder.</p><p>Oh and Iris tries to get clues on possible Unova remakes by exploring every single meaningless detail. So... Behaving like the entire Pokémon fandom.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To make up for the long wait from chapter 2 to 3, here's chapter 4!<br/>TO HELP WITH NAMES DURING THE NEXT CHAPTERS STARTING FROM CHAPTER 5:<br/>Red - ... (Is any explanation needed?)<br/>Lance - Raihan’s #1 fan (Because of the whole “Raihan inspired Lance’s uniform” thing)<br/>Steven Stone - I LIKE STONES (Once again... Any explanation needed?)<br/>Wallace - H Y D R A T E (DRINK WATER EVERYONE)<br/>Cynthia - DontSimpForMe (You heard it, everyone. She’s sick of y’all, thirsty people)<br/>Alder - PlsDontHateMe (He’s sick of the Unova hate, y’all)<br/>Iris - DontHateMeAsWell (She’s sick of it as well)<br/>Diantha - DontSimpForMeAsWell (RIP Cynthia and Diantha, killed by thirsty people)<br/>Ash Ketchum - DisneyPrincess™ (Let’s face it. HE IS. Also he’s here because Gen 7 doesn’t really have a champion)<br/>Leon - GPS (DAILY REMINDER OF WHAT HE NEEDS)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cynthia: I can’t believe it, 7 years later, SINNOH GETS A REMAKE!!!<br/>Alder: …But it’s chibi. You don’t like it, do you?<br/>Cynthia: I don’t care, as long as I get something.<br/>Steven: Besides… Fire Red and Leaf Green, Heart Gold and Soul Silver, and my region’s remakes WERE chibi. Let’s Go was as well, but we don’t speak about it here. Chibi complaints are dumb.<br/>Alder: But I prefer them not chibi!<br/>Steven: So you can get thirsty while looking at Cynthia? <br/>Cynthia: Ew, Alder.<br/>Iris: HAH, ROASTED!<br/>Alder: Hey! It at least was accurate to the style, the Sinnoh remakes are incoherent by swapping it to the regular model style in battles!<br/>Wallace: Again… All the previous remakes were like that. Except Let’s Go, but we don’t talk about that game.<br/>Steven: …Once again the point is made: it was always like that. Although you likely didn’t notice because you spend most of the time simping over every lady you find out there.<br/>Cynthia: HAH, ROASTED!<br/>Iris: GUYS, GUYS!!!! I saw that the trailer at the start shows a Nintendo DS. You know which games were on a DS as well! THE UNOVA REGION! UNOVA CONFIRMED!!!!<br/>Diantha: …Not this again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>